


On Your Left

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Sam/Steve fics that were originally posted on Tumblr. An assortment of genres! Mostly very short.





	On Your Left

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and any necessary warnings will be in the notes for each ficlet.
> 
> \--  
> arukou-arukou replied to your post:send me a starter sentence and some characters or…  
> Steve/Sam “Whatever you say, Captain Small-ass.” (Doesn’t have to be the first sentence, if that’s tough to start with.)  
> \--
> 
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Humor, Tony Stark, Flirting, Explicit Language
> 
>  **Warnings:** None

“Whatever you say, Captain Small-ass.”

Tony chokes on his club soda and snorts it all the way up into his nasal cavity. He’s still laughing even as it sears the inside of his face and he’s reduced to a coughing, hacking mess.

“You’re gonna kill Tony,” Steve admonishes, but he sounds amused.

“Mm,” Sam hums. “Then we’d be alone.”

Through his streaming eyes, Tony sees Sam sidle up to Steve and slide his hands into the back pockets of Steve’s jeans, his gaze lidded.

Steve flushes bright pink.

“You are  _not—_ gonna fuck—next to my—” Tony coughs so hard it feels like his lungs have road rash “—cooling corpse!”

“You’re right,” Sam agrees and then smirks as he grips Steve’s ass and pulls their hips flush. “I can’t wait that long.”


End file.
